


Counterpoint

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: metal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Counterpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: metal

Cameron was made of metal on the inside, but her skin was soft and her lips were pliant. The curves of her body filled out the lace bra and panties set all too well, and her mouth knew just where to go to bring John to his knees as he cried out in orgasm. He _knew_ she wasn't real, wasn't human, wasn't a girl. His cock didn't know the difference, didn't care.

"You know you love me," she had told him, eyes desperate.

_Show me,_ he told her with his eyes and unzipped fly. _Show me how much you love me. Show me how metal can love flesh._

She might have been metal on the inside, but her lips were soft and her tongue was deft as it moved over him. It didn't matter what she was, only how she felt.


End file.
